Specialshipping (RedxYellow)
by Fraelian
Summary: Cela faisait des mois que Yellow n'avait aucune nouvelles de Red. Cela faisait des années qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Et le jour de son anniversaire, elle va recevoir une petite visite qui va changer sa vie.


**Yellow**

C'était une journée parfaite. Le soleil brillait sur la ville de Jadielle qui respirait la vie. C'était une ville qui illustrait parfaitement l'harmonie entre humains et Pokémon. Au bord d'un petit ruisseau, un Pikachu s'amusait avec un Amonistar, Pokémon antique très rare, encore plus dans cette région du monde. La petite souris électrique s'arrêta soudainement pour se déplacer sur la rive en sautillant avec de petits cris aigus. Il s'élança et atterrit sur le ventre d'un dresseur endormi sur la berge. Le choc ne réveilla même pas ce jeune dresseur mais son chapeau de paille glissa de sa tête pour se diriger vers le ruisseau. Paniqué, le Pikachu s'élança pour rattraper le couvre-chef, en vain. D'un geste rapide, le dresseur se leva, rattrapa son couvre-chef de justesse avant que celui-ci ne soit immergé.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? »

Le jeune dresseur était en réalité une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années. Sa longue queue de cheval blonde s'élançait presque jusqu'à sa taille. Elle portait une longue tunique orange qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Cette dernière recouvrait un jean bleu replié aux genoux et un polo noir. Chaussée d'une paire de bottes violettes, sa tenue reflétait la personnalité de la jeune fille : souriante, un brin naïve, innocente, en communion parfaite avec la nature et les Pokémon mais surtout bienveillante envers ses amis, qu'ils soient humains ou Pokémon. Cette jeune fille portait le nom de Yellow et s'était fait connaître pour avoir sauvé la région de Kanto du Conseil 4.

« Tu as hâte de retrouver Pika et Pichu, hein Chuchu ? » fit la jeune fille à son Pokémon.

Le Pikachu femelle, surnommée Chuchu, leva la tête vers sa dresseuse et remua la queue de manière surexcitée. Pika et Pichu étaient deux Pokémon importants pour la petite souris. Le dernier, un jeune Pichu encore bébé, était son enfant, tandis que le premier était un Pikachu mâle, second parent de Pichu. Le matin-même, Yellow avait dit à son Pokémon que Red et Gold, les deux dresseurs de Pika et Pichu allaient venir rendre visite à la jeune fille. Cela faisait des mois que les deux dresseurs étaient dans la région de Johto, au Mont Argent pour leur entraînement au combat Pokémon. Yellow se souvint parfaitement de l'appel de Red, la veille au soir.

 _« Hey Yellow, comment tu vas ? avait demandé Red de l'autre côté du Pokématos_

 _\- Ça va de mon côté ! Et vous ? Vous êtes où ? s'était exclamé la jeune fille_

 _\- On est toujours au Mont Argent, je perfectionne toujours les techniques de Gold avec son Pichu. Mais je crois qu'il ne veut pas le faire évoluer en Pikachu, avait soupiré l'ancien Champion de la Ligue._

 _\- Je le comprends, tu sais ! J'ai souvent empêché l'évolution de Chenipou, Amonichou, Dodounet et Gravounet, fit-elle amusée, mais je les aime toujours tels qu'ils sont actuellement. Gold comprendra peut-être que Pichu ne changera pas même s'il évolue._

 _Elle avait ajouté cela en caressant Rattinou, son Rattatac qui était son premier Pokémon._

 _« Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu de nouvelles Red ! Tu as appelé les autres ? demanda Yellow avec une petite voix_

 _\- Ah désolé… Non tu es la seule, j'ai juste appelé Blue une fois ou deux pour lui rappeler de bien veiller sur toi ! » répliqua Red amusé_

 _Yellow s'était alors surprise à sourire, heureuse de savoir qu'il se préoccupait d'elle._

 _« Yellow ? T'es là ? avait interrogé la voix du jeune homme de l'autre côté du Pokématos_

 _\- Tu peux m'appeler directement tu sais ? Et je ne suis plus une petite fille je sais me débrouiller seule ! Répondit la petite blonde faussement vexée._

 _\- Ouais je sais… Bon, demain on sera à Kanto et j'aimerais passer te voir à Jadielle avec Pika ! »_

 _Yellow avait froncé les sourcils. Elle était censée se rendre à Hoenn le lendemain avec Green et Sapphire. L'emploi du temps allait être chargé mais elle n'allait pas se priver d'un moment avec Red._

 _« Oui c'est d'accord, je vous attendrais._

 _\- Gold ne restera pas longtemps. Il déposera Pichu et rejoindra Crystal au Bourg-Palette. Elle est avec le professeur Chen. »_

Perdant son regard sur la surface de l'eau, Yellow se mit à sourire sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle reporta son regard sur son Pokémon qui la regardait d'un air interrogateur.

« Moi aussi Chuchu, j'ai hâte ! » souria la jeune fille en remettant son chapeau de paille.

Le soir tombait sur la ville lorsque la sonnette de Yellow retentit. Le temps s'était couvert et la jeune fille avait dû rentrer tous ses Pokémon.

« Red ? Gold ? C'est vous ? demanda la jeune fille de l'autre côté de l'interphone.

\- Ouais c'est moi, fit une voix âgée, Gold a continué son chemin vers Bourg-Palette au vu de l'heure ! Il m'a laissé Pichu et te passe le bonsoir !

Yellow rougit à l'idée d'être seule avec Red et ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt une ombre s'élança vers elle ce qui la fit tomber la renverse.

« Pika ! Fais attention ! gronda son dresseur.

\- Ça va Red, ça me fait plaisir de le voir, rigola Yellow sous les câlins du Pokémon de son ami, je comprends qu'il soit content, je suis liée à lui depuis les évènements contre le Conseil 4, finit la jeune fille.

\- C'est vrai mais… Oh bah je crois que tu vas plus être son centre d'attention longtemps. »

Yellow roula sur le ventre et regarda derrière elle. Chuchu se tenait dans l'embrasure d'une porte et regardait Pika. Ce dernier s'élança alors vers la petite souris électrique, rapidement suivi par Pichu qui était resté dans les jambes de Red, réservé. Les trois se prirent dans leurs petites pattes, heureux d'être réunis. La jeune fille sourit lorsqu'elle vit alors une main dans son champ de vision, celle de Red qui l'invitait à se relever. Elle rougit en lui prenant la main, se releva et épousseta sa tunique.

« Viens, entre. Il fait froid dehors. Pourquoi Gold n'est pas passé alors ? questionna la blondinette.

\- Euh… Eh bien c'est qu'on est arrivé plus tard que prévu sur Jadielle ! Il devait absolument voir Crystal pour je sais plus quoi, répondit Red évasif, Dans tous les cas, demain ils doivent partir tôt rejoindre Silver, il semble qu'il y ait eu des remous à Mauville et Silver est persuadé que ça signe un énième retour de la Team Rocket. »

Red regarda le ciel avant de fermer la porte.

« Dans tous les cas, je ne tarderai pas non plus, je sens qu'un déluge va arriver et j'ai pas envie d'être trempé jusqu'aux os ! »

Ils s'étaient dirigés vers le salon de Yellow qui cachait sa déception suite à la dernière phrase de Red derrière un sourire. La maison était petite, Yellow vivait seule dans cette maison. Seul son oncle passait de temps en temps chez elle, lorsqu'il n'était pas à Johto.

« Alors, Raconte-moi ton entraînement ! demanda la jeune fille, en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en invitant Red à s'installer en face

\- Oh c'était classique, ça s'est mieux passé que la dernière fois, répondit le Maître de la Ligue en s'installant, mais je pense sincèrement que je n'ai plus rien à apprendre à Gold, il pourrait s'entraîner seul. Je pense qu'il a largement le niveau de Silver maintenant. Je dois même avouer que j'en avais marre et n'avais qu'une hâte : venir ici pour me reposer. Cela fait presque six mois que l'on n'avait pas quitté le Mont Argent.

\- Toi, Red du Bourg-Palette, vainqueur de la Ligue Pokémon, tu en as marre de l'entraînement ?" ironisa Yellow

Red laissa un temps de silence et la regarda en souriant.

« Il n'y a pas que les combats Pokémon qui comptent pour moi. »

Le cœur de Yellow sembla rater un battement. Elle rougit puis secoua la tête, persuadée de se faire des idées sur la signification de cette phrase. Un violent coup de tonnerre retentit alors dehors et la pluie commença à tomber.

« Ah ! Qu'est-ce-que je disais ! La pluie tombe » s'exclama Red

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la fenêtre pour constater qu'une forte pluie commençait déjà à tomber. La jeune blonde soupira.

« Va falloir déjà que j'y aille… Désolé Yellow, je sais que je viens d'arriver mais… »

Yellow masqua sa tristesse derrière un sourire en acquiesçant. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il allait déjà partir. Cela faisait plus de six mois qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui et il allait déjà repartir, sans savoir quand elle pourrait le revoir. Même si elle savait que Red n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle, elle avait la sensation étrange de ne rien être pour lui malgré ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble et ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui quelques années plus tôt. Elle n'était même pas une amie, juste une petite sœur qu'il confiait à son ami habitant le même village.

« Je peux peut-être rester encore un peu si tu veux ! »

Yellow leva les yeux vers lui et se rendit compte qu'il avait un air gêné. La jeune fille sourit et fit non de la tête.

« Non Red t'en fais pas ! Je peux te prêter Dodounet, tu arriveras chez toi plus rapidement et tu me le renvoie demain ! Il saura revenir ! répondit Yellow avec un sourire mi-figue-mi-raisin.

\- Mais tu préfèrerais que je reste un peu, non ? demanda Red

Yellow sentit ses jambes trembler et une énorme boule au ventre apparaître. Elle eut l'impression qu'une horde de Tauros lui était passé dessus : visiblement, elle ne cachait pas ses émotions si bien que ça et il commençait à comprendre ce qui la terrifiait.

« Je préfère rester ici aussi Yellow, déclara Red sans la regarder directement, je ne t'ai pas revue depuis longtemps et Bourg-Palette peut bien m'attendre un peu !

\- Mais… Red si tu attends, la pluie va s'intensifier et tu ne pourras plus rentrer !

\- T'en fais pas, je sais que le Centre Pokémon accueille des dresseurs !

Le sang de Yellow ne fit qu'un tour et elle parla sans vraiment réfléchir.

« Sinon j'ai de quoi te faire dormir ici ! »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le salon. Même la famille de souris électrique avait fini de jouer pour regarder les deux dresseurs… Quelle idiote ! Elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus, Red n'était pas idiot à ce point-là. Elle allait revenir sur sa décision lorsque le garçon rompit le silence.

« Pourquoi pas ! Je m'installerai devant la cheminée, je serai bien ! répondit Red en se grattant l'arrière de la tête tout en souriant

\- Je… Oui d'accord, je vais te chercher ça »

Yellow se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller chercher les affaires nécessaires. Elle se sentait idiote, Red avait dû percevoir quelque chose chez elle pour avoir changé d'avis soudainement et se sentir obligé d'accepter l'invitation à dormir. Cela faisait des années que Yellow était amoureuse de Red, mais elle sentait que ces sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Elle avait toujours pris soin de cacher ses émotions mais elle venait de tout gâcher bêtement. Alors qu'elle revenait dans le salon, Red venait de rappeler son Ptéra qui avait apparemment allumé le feu de cheminée.

« Ah merci Téra ! Ça serait parfait là ! Et en bonus on aura plus chaud ! »

Yellow leva un sourcil dans le dos de son ami qui se retourna. Il se précipita sur les affaires que lui tendais la jeune fille. Il posa le matelas au sol précipitamment et s'assit dessus face au feu.

« Bon si tu as besoin de moi, hésites pas ! Je serai dans la pièce à côté… commença la petite blonde

\- Reste un peu s'il te plaît Yellow. »

Red n'avait pas détourné son regard du feu et avait parlé sur un ton neutre. Yellow ne bougea pas, se sentant mal à l'aise. Décidément quelque chose la dérangeait, elle trouvait l'attitude de Red vraiment étrange depuis la veille au téléphone. Elle prit quand même place à ses côtés. Yellow nota qu'il avait entre les mains son bandana qu'il portait habituellement à la cuisse. Le tourment de la jeune fille commençait à la faire trembler tandis que le garçon se tourna vers elle.

« J'ai toujours du mal à croire que pendant un an, je n'ai pas remarqué que tu étais une fille.

\- Je ne cherchais pas à te mentir, ni à qui que ce soit. C'est Green qui m'a conseillé de me protéger du Conseil 4. » se défendit l'adolescente

Red mit les deux mains derrière la tête et la regarda d'un air malicieux.

« Ouais mais après cela, tu ne m'as rien dit !

\- Bah… C'est que… Tu sais… C'était pas facile… J'ai voulu… Mais…, balbutia Yellow

\- Je sais, ria Red en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son amie, En tout cas ça reste pour moi le moment le plus marquant de notre combat contre l'Homme Masqué !

\- Le moment où tu as compris que j'étais une fille ? Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! »

Ils se mirent à éclater de rire de bon cœur en repensant à ce moment un peu gênant.

« Quand j'y repense… Ces dernières années ont été intenses. Depuis que j'ai quitté Bourg-Palette ma vie a tellement changé. J'ai rencontré des gens formidables, des Pokémon qui sont aujourd'hui mes amis et j'ai combattu sans cesse depuis mes 11 ans, déclara Red, le regard perdu dans le brasier

\- Et ton départ a déclenché le mien, répondit Yellow sur le même ton rêveur, deux ans plus tard et depuis j'ai vécu plusieurs aventures. Moi qui n'aspirais pas à grand-chose dans ma petite ville de Jadielle. Je suis heureuse d'être mêlée à tout ça. »

Tout en parlant, la jeune blonde avait mis la main dans la poche de sa tunique pour en sortir le Pokédex confié par le Professeur Chen. Cela faisait d'elle une Détentrice du Pokédex à part entière. Elle regardait ce petit gadget dans sa main.

« Revoir ce Pokédex fait remonter plein de souvenirs, confia Red en regardant le Pokédex, je suis content de te l'avoir remis. Je crois que personne d'autre que toi ne méritait mon ancien Pokédex »

Red posa sa main sur le Pokédex de Yellow tout en la regardant dans les yeux. La jeune fille lui renvoyait son regard et un frisson la parcourut. Red sembla sourire, lâcha sa main et s'empara du plaid amené par son amie et lui déposa sur les épaules. La jeune fille s'emmitoufla et le remercia. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Elle était gênée de cette situation mais ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête ne serait-ce que pour une seconde. Jamais elle n'avait eu un tel moment intime avec le garçon qu'elle aimait secrètement. Seul le crépitement du feu rompait le silence qui s'était installé dans la petite maison.

« Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui t'avait poussée à sauver un inconnu lorsque le Conseil 4 m'avait piégé. Tu n'avais aucune raison de risquer ta vie pour moi et n'importe qui aurait refusé la proposition de Green. Certes, pour la bataille contre Peter, tu as plutôt été guidée par ton désir de protéger la région de Kanto, les humains comme les Pokémon… Mais ton départ était motivé par le fait de me retrouver, commença Red

\- Eh bien… En fait… coupa Yellow

\- J'ai compris il y a peu, au Mont Argent. En fait je l'ai compris il y a très peu de temps et c'est aussi pour ça que je voulais rentrer. Je me suis souvenu d'une promesse que j'avais faite avant d'aller à la Ligue Pokémon à une petite fille de Jadielle. Je lui ai promis d'essayer de devenir champion d'arène de la ville, ce que j'ai essayé de faire, mais j'ai laissé ma place à Blue. Comment n'ai-je pas fait le lien plus tôt entre toi qui a bravé les dangers pour me sauver et la petite fille que j'avais sauvé deux ans auparavant dans la forêt de Jade. J'ai compris pourquoi tu étais partie. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais merci pour tout Yellow. Pour ce que tu m'as apporté ces dernières années, » termina Red en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Alors qu'elle se sentit rougir une fois de plus. Son cœur semblait vouloir s'extirper de sa poitrine, elle sentait un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Elle savait qu'elle n'arrivait plus à cacher ses sentiments et un nouveau frisson parcourut son corps. Red retira alors sa casquette et rougit à son tour.

« Décidément » lui adressa-t-il souriant

Red s'approcha de Yellow, soulevant son plaid et se collant à elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Yellow se retrouva contre le torse de Red, totalement paralysé par les évènements qui semblaient s'étirer sur plusieurs minutes. Ebahie, incapable de bouger et de prononcer le moindre mot, la jeune fille comprit que quelque chose se passait en elle. Une vague chaude la traversa et elle réalisa que l'homme qu'elle aimait venait de la prendre contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger quelques minutes quand Red brisa le silence.

« Moi aussi, je t'ai menti, déclara l'adolescent

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Yellow en fermant les yeux en espérant ne pas rêver

\- Gold ne devait pas forcément aller sur Bourg-Palette directement. Je l'ai envoyé là-bas avant de venir seul ici. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit présent, je voulais être ici, seul avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante

\- Aha, rigola le jeune garçon gêné en lâchant la jeune fille et en reculant pour la regarder dans les yeux, tu ne me facilites pas la tâche hein ? »

Red prit alors le visage de Yellow dans les mains

« Il n'y a pas que les combats Pokémon qui comptent pour moi »

Yellow sentit des larmes monter aux yeux. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, c'était des larmes de joie. Elle les réprima grâce à un petit rire qui trahissait son bonheur et en fermant les yeux. Elle entoura le cou de l'homme qu'elle aimait de ses bras tandis que le garçon se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser qu'elle avait tant imaginé était très différent de celui de ses rêves. Il était passionné, réel, doux, ferme. A travers ce baiser, le garçon semblait lui offrir une vision de ses sentiments pour elle. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde à lui rendre la pareille.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 3 Mars. Aujourd'hui, Yellow fête son anniversaire. Aujourd'hui, ce baiser est le plus beau cadeau de sa vie.

 **Épilogue**

Green grogna. Elle détestait se lever tôt mais elle devait se rendre à Hoenn pour le professeur Chen. Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus était le retard de Yellow. Elles avaient rendez-vous au Centre Pokémon de Jadielle et Green s'était dépêché de venir à l'heure. Elles allaient être en retard et Green voulait régler cette histoire vite, ne voulant pas s'éterniser à Hoenn. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle se leva et se rendit chez son amie. De loin, elle put apercevoir que les volets étaient ouverts.

« Parce qu'en plus, elle est déjà levée, grommela la jeune fille en s'approchant de la maison, qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ? »

Elle arriva devant la porte de la maison et s'apprêtait à frapper lorsqu'elle aperçut devant la fenêtre le Pikachu de Yellow et un autre qui le regardait. Green leva un sourcil.

« Pika ? Qu'est-ce que le Pikachu de Red fait ici ? Red n'est pas censé être au Mont Argent ? » pensa-t-elle

Un Pichu se montra ensuite entre les deux Pokémon. Green ne comprenait rien, car elle venait de reconnaître le Pokémon de Gold qui était aussi au Mont Argent. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un œil à l'intérieur du salon de Yellow. Elle réprima un cri de surprise, et fit un pas en arrière. Elle s'empara alors de son Pokématos en faisant demi-tour.

« Sapphire, je vais avoir un peu de retard ! s'exclama malicieusement la dresseuse de Kanto

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu encore ? répondit Sapphire de l'autre côté avec son accent habituel.

\- Disons que Yellow est occupée et que je vais venir seule. Je te tiens au courant » répondit la brune en raccrochant

A l'intérieur de la maison, le feu de cheminée s'était éteint depuis longtemps. Tout en dormant, Yellow souriait. L'étreinte qu'elle ressentait autour d'elle et la respiration régulière du garçon endormi à ses côtés lui prouvait une chose : désormais elle ne frissonnerait plus.


End file.
